Incurable
by CixMag
Summary: Et si le sérum ne guérissait pas tout... ? [Attention spoils post-The Winter Soldier !]


Incurable

Notes : voici un court oneshot qui m'a été inspiré par un post Tumblr (que je ne pourrais malheureusement pas linker, à mon grand désarroi - j'ai juste zappé de copier son permalien) à propos de Steve Rogers.

Attention ! Une partie de la fanfic se passe après les événements de The Winter Soldier, ça risque de spoiler les prochains films Marvel.

_« Un peuple prêt à sacrifier un peu de liberté pour un peu de sécurité _

_ne mérite ni l'une ni l'autre, et finit par perdre les deux. »_

Benjamin Franklin

1.

Ce fut l'annonce de trop pour Steve Rogers. Être fiché, surveillé, sa véritable identité et son adresse placardée au vu et au su de tous, tout simplement parce qu'il était Captain America ? Où était donc la liberté qu'il était censé représenter ? Comment les États-Unis avaient-ils pu le trahir ainsi ? La dernière fois, il avait pu blâmer Hydra et sa politique de terreur mais là, qui pouvait-il blâmer si ce n'était son ami Tony Stark ?

D'ordinaire calme et réfléchi, Steve avait réagit au quart de tour, n'hésitant pas à envoyer Maria Hill sur les roses pour s'enfuir. Se cacher, retourner dans un placard qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il avait grandi dans les années quarante, il savait ce que ça faisait de devoir dissimuler au monde sa véritable identité. Il n'avait juste pas pensé qu'un jour, tout recommencerait. Au XXIème siècle. L'ironie lui arracha un sourire sans joie.

Il rejoignit d'autres super héros en fuite, devenant leur leader sans vraiment le vouloir. Si le gouvernement voulait les museler, il aurait une drôle de surprise. Steve Rogers était la liberté.

Il était la résistance.

2.

« Dis, tu connais pas la dernière ? »

Steve faisait la queue en silence depuis quelques minutes, stressé à l'idée de ne pas être accepté à l'armée. Pour la douzième fois de suite. Il n'avait pas envie de discuter, mais le gars juste derrière lui ne semblait pas du même avis. Il ne lui répondait pas, mais ça n'empêchait pas ce dernier de poursuivre.

« Il paraît qu'il y a des invertis qui veulent entrer dans l'armée ! On les vire, bien sûr, mais il y en a de plus en plus... »

Des invertis ? Pourquoi il lui disait ça à lui ? Steve n'était ni grand ni musclé, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était… Ou alors, quelqu'un le lui avait dit.

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? » demanda-t-il à l'inconnu, visiblement sur la défensive.

« Pour faire la conversation. Tu te sens visé ? »

Le ton de l'inconnu devenait agressif, presque moqueur. Steve détourna le regard, se mura dans un silence gêné. Est-ce que ça se voyait tant que ça ? Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'il avait deviné ? Il baissa la tête, honteux. Et honteux d'avoir honte.

3.

Encore une fois, l'armée n'avait pas voulu de lui. Ça n'avait plus rien d'une surprise, mais ça lui faisait toujours aussi mal. Peu importe combien il en subissait, Steve n'arrivait pas à s'habituer aux refus. Dépité, il s'enferma dans son petit appartement minable, et s'assit devant sa table à dessins. Il n'y avait que là, réellement, qu'il pouvait être ce qu'il voulait : lui-même. Il griffonna quelques traits, fit l'ébauche d'une planche, avant de s'arrêter en plein milieu de la page. C'était mauvais, ça n'allait nulle part. Son histoire ne tenait pas debout, et personne ne voudrait la lire. Il soupira bruyamment, et acceptant le fait qu'il n'écrirait sûrement rien de bon aujourd'hui, il s'allongea dans son lit. Après l'écriture, le sommeil était le meilleur moyen d'échapper à une réalité qu'on abhorre. Sinon, il y avait aussi l'alcool.

Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Steve de se murger au point de ne plus pouvoir bouger, mais ce jour-là Bucky était passé prendre de ses nouvelles. Et vu qu'elles n'étaient pas spécialement bonnes, il avait décidé d'emmener Steve faire la tournée des bars.

« Allez, on y va. »

« Nan. »

« Steve... »

Il n'arrivait pas à se tourner pour regarder son meilleur ami dans les yeux. Son meilleur ami, hein ? Une appellation bien loin de la vérité, de sa vérité. Bucky Barnes était tellement plus que ça. C'était son modèle, son grand frère, celui qu'il admirait et à qui il voulait ressembler. Ce n'était pas pour Bucky que Steve voulait entrer à l'armée, mais la honte d'être sans cesse refusé venait se heurter à celle d'être l'ami d'un militaire. Il aurait tellement voulu être Bucky. Être capable de se battre pour son pays, pour ce qu'il représentait : la liberté face au terrible totalitarisme qui rongeait l'Europe. S'ils ne faisaient rien, c'est sur le territoire américain que cette menace s'étendrait ensuite. Steve se demandait parfois pourquoi ils avaient attendu 1941 et Pearl Harbour pour se dresser contre la dictature nazie. Ils faisaient partie du même monde : ce qui affectait les uns finirait tôt ou tard par affecter les autres. Se réfugier derrière ses frontières en se persuadant que non, ce n'était pas notre problème était la pire excuse pour Steve. Ça lui donnait envie de vomir.

Un peu comme le troisième double whisky qu'il avait commandé dans ce bar. C'était sans compter les deux ou trois autres établissements qu'ils avaient arpentés avant de finir dans ce trou. Bucky posa une main dans le dos de Steve qui frissonna à ce contact. Entre la géopolitique de l'époque, son taux d'alcoolémie et le dégoût profond de lui-même face au plaisir qu'il avait ressenti, le frêle jeune homme sentit son estomac se soulever. Quittant précipitamment le comptoir et repoussant au passage le grand brun, il se rua dans les toilettes.

« Tu ne tiens vraiment pas l'alcool... »

Bucky était adossé contre le mur, les bras croisés, un léger sourire éclairant son visage. Il ne se moquait pas, pas vraiment. Il n'avait jamais été méchant avec Steve, juste peut-être un peu plus réaliste et pragmatique que ce jeune homme idéaliste.

« Je me demande pourquoi tu as bu autant ce soir, d'ailleurs. » continua-t-il, sa voix couvrant le bruit répugnant que faisait Steve alors qu'il vomissait.

« Je… malade. Inapte. Qu'ils disent. » articula ce dernier entre deux soubresauts.

Le brun haussa les épaules. « Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'on te le disait. Et tu reviens toujours à la charge. J'admire ta ténacité, mais parfois tu frises la stupidité. »

« Peut-être. » Steve sortit de la cabine et se jeta sous l'eau froide du robinet. « Mais j'dois le faire. Me battre. »

Son meilleur ami sourit à nouveau, son expression cette fois teintée d'une profonde tristesse. Il essayait de ne pas avoir pitié de Steve, mais comment faire autrement ? Il était chétif, asthmatique, il avait une mauvaise vue… Il ne tiendrait pas trente secondes sur un champ de bataille. Il ne résisterait même pas au camp d'entraînement !

Steve le savait aussi bien que lui, et il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui rappelle. Mais aurait-il été grand et fort, athlétique avec une santé parfaite que l'armée n'aurait pas voulu de lui. Les mots de l'inconnu lui résonnaient dans la tête alors qu'il levait les yeux vers Bucky.

Un « ami » ? C'était la blague la plus cruelle de l'univers.

4.

Il avait enfin eu sa chance. L'armée l'avait finalement accepté, dans l'idée de le faire participer à un de leurs programmes spéciaux. On lui avait déjà expliqué plus ou moins de quoi il en retournerait. Ils allaient faire de lui un véritable guerrier, quelqu'un aux capacités décuplées, immunisé à toutes les maladies. Un surhomme, un super soldat.

Steve mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'était pas effrayé par cette perspective. La technologie avait-elle à ce point évolué ? Il lui semblait que les possibilités étaient infinies quand on parlait de science. Il n'y comprenait pas grand-chose, mais il était certain que des génies comme Stark étaient capables de tout ou presque. L'idée ne lui était pas vraiment confortable : où se situait désormais la frontière entre les humains et Dieu ? Steve n'avait jamais été très croyant, mais cette question méritait d'être posée, selon lui. De quoi l'humain était-il capable ? Jusqu'où irait-il ? De ce point de vue, il était rassuré d'avoir été celui choisi pour cette expérience. Un tel pouvoir demandait de ne pas céder à l'orgueil ou à la tentation du pouvoir, deux choses pour lesquelles Steve n'avait aucune inclination.

L'expérience réussit. Pas tout à fait contre toute attente, mais quand Steve s'était allongé dans ce grand sarcophage de métal, rien n'était gagné. Il avait grandi de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres et pris des kilos de muscles en quelques secondes. Il n'avait plus besoin de lunettes ni de ventoline. Il était devenu un homme, un vrai, celui qui est grand, fort et capable de se protéger et de protéger ceux qu'il aime. Et il était même débarrassé de cette encombrante maladie qui l'empêchait de voir le beau dans le féminin. L'agent Carter semblait différente à travers les yeux du nouveau Steve Rogers. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

5.

Il était devenu Captain America, et il était amoureux. Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle : il avait l'impression que pour Peggy, il ne serait jamais que le frêle et chétif Steve. Il rêvait parfois de son ancienne vie, oubliait qu'il avait des capacités surhumaines et se réveillait dans un corps qu'il reconnaissait à peine comme le sien. Que l'agent Carter le considère toujours – plus ou moins – comme l'ancien Steve était à la fois douloureux et rassurant. Au fond, il n'avait pas changé.

L'autre fausse bonne nouvelle, c'était Bucky. Retrouver son meilleur ami pour le perdre presque aussitôt, et se rendre compte qu'au fond, sa vie n'est qu'un mensonge… Steve se sentait malade. Si son physique avait été corrigé jusqu'à dépasser la perfection, son mental n'était pas sans faille. Le sérum guérissait tout, non ? Alors pourquoi était-il toujours malade !? Il aimait Peggy, d'un amour qui était tout sauf chaste, mais pourquoi sentait-il encore son cœur se déchirer en pensant à Bucky ?

Il n'était plus là désormais. C'était trop tard. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire, et bientôt, Captain America mourrait lui aussi, prisonnier de l'oiseau de métal qu'il avait volé à Hydra. Steve Rogers allait faire un long, très long sommeil.

6.

C'était trop tard pour Peggy, et Bucky avait disparu. Quand Steve se réveilla sur la berge, il était de nouveau seul. Seul avec cette maladie qui refusait de disparaître, ces sentiments qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

Il se mit à pleurer.

7.

La guerre civile avait pris fin, mais elle laissait un goût amer dans la bouche de Steve Rogers. Avait-il eu vraiment tort ? Sur le fond, certainement pas. Dans la forme par contre… Arrivait un moment où il fallait arrêter les dégâts.

Il allait être jugé pour ses crimes. Déchu de son statut de représentant de la liberté, traité comme un vulgaire criminel. Avant de partir à l'audience, il rédigea une courte lettre. Le pressentiment était trop fort. Il espérait simplement que s'il lui arrivait malheur, qu'on respecte ces quelques mots griffonnés à la va-vite.

Ce fut le cas : quand Steve Rogers fut abattu en sortant du tribunal, Bucky Barnes devint le nouveau Captain America.

Quelque part, il l'avait toujours été. Il avait toujours fait partie de ce qu'était Captain America. Rien n'était plus logique pour Steve que de léguer son costume à son meilleur am… À l'homme qu'il avait toujours aimé.


End file.
